


Heavy Traffic in the Express Lane

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not your typical Tuesday, but it is the Winchesters after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Traffic in the Express Lane

**Author's Note:**

> **Note: I am very much not up to date on watching Supernatural. I have only watched into early Season 9, and will catch up eventually, but not soon. Please please try to avoid referencing any Season 9 or 10 developments in comments.**
> 
> Written for [](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/profile)[spn_bigpretzel](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/)'s D.E.W. challenge: Death - Accidents. Taking a brief break from all the RL mayhem going on for me right now to write a quick drabble.

Eventually, Death stopped bothering to watch.

"He's back! No, he's gone. No he's back! Nope... nope... Back again!"

This new Dispatching Reaper was keen, but highly distractible. _That will require adjustment._ "Tobias-"

"It was a taco that time!"

Sighing, Death set down his poutine. "You needn't narrate every one of Dean Winchester's myriad brief passings today."

"Not even the cool ones?"

Death pinned Tobias with a stare. "These deaths aren't part of the factual world, and nothing to do with me. It's simply an angel, playing a very dangerous game."

"Oh? What game's that?"

Death picked up his fork and speared a cheesy, dripping fry.

"Motivating a Winchester."

\- - -  
(that's it)  



End file.
